


Of Jeeps and Soulmates

by FindYourAnchor (DustyHalo)



Series: Foxverse (Sterek Bingo 2019) [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, Stiles Stilinski is Seventeen Years Old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyHalo/pseuds/FindYourAnchor
Summary: After Noah finds Stiles and Derek asleep in Stiles' room something Claudia once told him comes back to him.Written for Sterek Bingo 2019.Theme: Mechanic





	Of Jeeps and Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> This one is from Noah's POV.

Noah headed up the stairs with a sigh. His coffee cup in hand and a frown pulling at his mouth. It was a Tuesday. A school day. But Stiles had not yet appeared. Usually by this time of the morning he’d at least be downstairs for breakfast.

He pushed open the door of his son’s room to find Stile’s still asleep. That didn’t surprise Noah. What surprised him was the darker head of hair sharing Stiles pillow with him.

Noah walked back and forth in front of the doorway twice before he walked further down the hall to the left, leaving his son’s bedroom door open and trying to process what he’d seen. He took a sip of his coffee to steel his nerves before walking back in front of the open doorway a moment later.

Stiles had a habit of getting too hot at night and kicking the blankets to the end of the bed so Noah didn’t have to guess at the state they were in. They were both fully clothed. Thank god. Stiles in his pajama bottoms and a red t-shirt and Derek even more so in jeans and a dark blue long sleeved shirt.

They were fast asleep in the middle of the bed with Derek on the side closest to the window. His back to it and Stiles nestled in his arms with his head against his chest.

Come to think of it Noah had thought he'd heard a window in Stiles’ room opening around six in the morning yesterday. Had Derek been here last night too and then snuck out early yesterday morning?

Stiles shifted, mumbling something in his sleep and Derek nuzzled his hair until he settled. Stiles relaxed into Derek once more, looking content.

Noah sighed. _Fuck._ He thought as he looked at the two of them lying together. How was he supposed to be mad at Derek for sneaking into his son’s room when he made his son look that peaceful?

Noah looked up towards the heavens as he thought of his late wife. Of the promise he’d made to her about supporting Stiles in whatever love he found.

Why of all people did it have to be Derek Hale though?

Stiles shifted again. This time blinking his eyes open to the morning. His eyes widened with shock when he saw the time on his clock a moment later and he bolted upright then froze when he looked towards the door.

“ _Hey_ dad…”

The word dad or maybe Stiles’ movements had roused Derek. Rather than sit upright like Stiles however he stayed frozen where he was. His eyes glancing back and forth between Stiles and Noah.

“Stiles.” Noah took a sip of his coffee as he eyed their panicked faces. He gave a nod as he said, “Derek.”

“Sheriff.”

Sheriff. A revealing choice to call him especially considering the circumstances.

Noah gave a small sound of acknowledgment after taking another drinking of his coffee. “You staying for breakfast Derek? Or are you planning to just leave through the window like last time?”

Derek opened his mouth as if to say something then just sat there wordlessly with his mouth hanging open. Which was enough to confirm Noah’s suspicions.

“I'll see you both downstairs then.”

Noah headed back down the stairs and into the kitchen. He called Scott to give Stiles a ride since the Jeep wouldn’t even start half the time now.

Stiles appeared in the kitchen sometime after Noah had hung up his call and was placing bowls and spoons on the table.

Stiles was followed closely by Derek who was looking around as if he expected armed police officers to be hiding around the corner.

“Sit,” Noah instructed with a quick gesture towards the table before walking over to the pantry for cereal then the fridge for milk.

Derek sat down heavily as if he’d resigned himself to his fate while Stiles slid into his usual spot at the table more quietly as if trying not to draw attention to himself.

Noah slid the Honey Nut Cheerios and the milk towards Derek then watched him expectantly.

Stiles nudged him then gave a nod to the cereal box and Derek picked up the box to fill his bowl almost robotically before passing the cereal box to Stiles. He picked up the milk without prompting.

They ate in awkward silence for a time. The quiet broken only by the clink of metal spoons against glass and the sound of the two of them chewing as if it were their last meal.

“You two do know when I asked that night at the loft if I should have brought condoms that I was joking, right?” Noah finally stated and Stiles sputtered around the spoonful of Cheerios he had just put in his mouth.

“We’re waiting,” Derek blurted.

Noah raised a brow in response. “So you're not dating?”

“We are,” Stiles wheezed as milk dribbled down his chin.

“Not exactly,” Derek contradicted at the same time.

Stiles wiped at his face. “Kind of…but we don't kiss or have sex so…”

“Right.” Derek agreed.

“You don't kiss?”

“Not with our mouths,” Stiles said each word slowly, awkwardly.

Noah looked between the two of them. None of that had even made any sense.

“It’s complicated.” Stiles allowed.

“Sounds like you're making it more complicated than it needs to be.”

A knock at the front door brought the conversation to a halt.

“That’d be Scott,” Noah informed.

Stiles glanced towards the front door. He looked mildly horrified. “You called Scott?”

“Relax. He’s here to take you to school.”

“I can drive-”

“Not in the Jeep you’re not,” Noah said with a shake of his head. “It’s breaking down. You can barely get it started anymore.”

“But Roscoe-”

“Go.”

Both Stiles and Derek made to stand. Stiles looking close to heartbroken over his Jeep.

“Not you Derek,” Noah said and Derek froze halfway out of his chair. “You stay.”

“Dad-”

“I promise not to arrest or shoot him while you’re at school.”

Stiles didn’t look convinced.

“Don’t keep Scott waiting,” Derek advised.

Stiles stared at Derek for a long moment then stood the rest of the way. He started to head for the front door but then turned back and went to Derek. He pulled him into a hug and Derek held tight to him. As if he thought it may be the last time.

“I’ll see you after school,” Derek promised. His hands running down Stiles’ arms when Stiles pulled back but not away.

Stiles glanced to Noah with a pleading look to his eyes and his lips pressed tight together. Then he moved to the entryway to open the door.

Noah leaned in as Derek darted his eyes to him nervously with the closing of the front door. “I just have one question with all this.”

Derek tensed and Noah had the sense Derek was expecting something invasive and sex related.

“Do you love him?”

Derek’s expression softened with the question. “More than anything.”

“You feel like proving that?” Noah asked and Derek blinked at him in surprise. “How much do you know about cars Derek?”

“A bit.”

“Enough to fix one?”

Derek nodded.

Noah patted his arm. “Come with me.”

Derek followed after him as he headed in the direction of the garage. Noah opened the door when they reached it and flipped on the light switch so the Jeep could be seen.

Derek blinked at the inside of the Jeep when Noah popped the hood and fixed the prop in place. His eyes widening with something like horror as he took in the inner workings of the vehicle.

There were parts missing, others that were cracked and most likely beyond repair, and a mess of duct tape holding everything else together.

“Geez.” Derek let out a surprised breath. “How was he even getting this thing to run?”

“Think you can fix it? He has the parts,” Noah gave a nod in the direction of the work bench where a good number of new car parts sat, “just never the time or know how.”

Derek’s eyes moved from the tearing alternator belt to the duct tape wrapped gas line to the cracked carburetor. “By this point he might just want to get a new car.”

“It was his mom’s Jeep,” Noah explained. “She wanted him to have it.”

Derek looked up from prodding at a fraying piece of duct tape on the alternator belt with a kind of saddened understanding in his eyes, and Noah was reminded that Derek knew what it was to lose a mother. It was gone the next moment though, replaced with a look of focus and a determined set to his mouth as he rolled up his sleeves.

Noah watched as Derek worked on removing the duct tape so he could get a better look at the problem areas and get the parts out that needed to be replaced.

Noah left him to it after a few minutes of supervision and making sure he knew where all the tools were located. He could hear Derek from where he sat in the kitchen looking over case files he’d brought home from work. At one point he heard the electric hum of the garage door opening. At another he was pretty sure he heard Derek growl before a loud clang sounded as if he’d hit his head on the hood of the Jeep.

After two hours or so had passed Noah gave into temptation and shifted through the old case files until he found the one labeled Derek Hale. Most of what was in there was on the Hale house fire and the other major things, like Laura Hale’s murder, Derek hadn’t been responsible for.

He was about to set the folder back in the box since he felt guilty rifling through the background of his son’s boyfriend when he noticed the words triskelion tattoo under defining marks on one of the sheets. That stopped him cold.

There had been something his wife said on one of her more unstable days. Something that Noah had dismissed as the ramblings of a woman losing her fight to live. Perhaps he should have known better.

Noah grabbed two beers from the fridge, opened them at the counter, and then headed out to the garage with them.

Derek looked up with Noah’s approach then to the beer that was held out to him.

“Thanks,” Derek said as he accepted the bottle.

“How’s it coming?” Noah asked as he took in the grease and dirt smudges on Derek’s hands and arms.

Derek wiped the back of his hand over his cheek, leaving a smudge of grease behind. “It’s getting there.”

Derek took a drink of his beer and then leaned against the front of the Jeep as he looked back inside at the engine.

“Do you believe in soulmates Derek?”

Derek looked over at Noah and his eyes narrowed in confusion. “As a romantic notion or a supernatural phenomenon?”

“Both I guess.”

“There's not really any solid proof of it but there are stories,” Derek said after a moment of thought. “Some stories say that marks appear on the body. Others that a kind of seer can pick up on such things. Why do you ask?”

“My wife always had a kind of sixth sense for things,” Noah explained. “Little things mostly. Like knowing when the phone was about to ring or that it was going to end up raining on what looked like a perfectly sunny day.” He smiled as he continued, “She also figured out pretty early on that Stiles was bi. Probably before he ever really understood it himself. Gave me this big talk on how I’d better accept and support him even after she was gone.”

Derek straightened up as Noah spoke. His focus entirely on him now.

“There was something else she said though,” Noah rubbed a hand over the back of his neck before continuing. “It never really made sense to me and I thought it was just nonsense she was saying on one of her bad days but…”

Derek was looking at him with something between expectation and curiosity. “But what?”

“She said Stiles was destined to run with the three legged wolf.” Noah shook his head. “Sounds like gibberish right? I remembered something just now while going over old case files though. You have a triskelion tattoo on your back, and triskelion is Greek for-”

“Three legged,” Derek finished for him.

“Yeah,” Noah said simply with a nod. “So maybe not gibberish after all.”

“So you think Stiles and I,” he paused briefly as if he couldn’t quite process it, “are soulmates?”

“Would it be any stranger than people shifting on a full moon?”

Derek tilted his head as if to say Noah had a point without having to actually speak the words. “Stranger things have happened,” he conceded.

They continued talking it over as they worked on the Jeep together. Noah following Derek’s lead since he was the one that actually knew about cars.

When Stiles trudged up the driveway it was to find the two of them talking like they were old friends and Stiles looked between the two of them with an increasingly confused expression as he approached. Then his eyes darted to the open hood of the Jeep.

“You fixed it?”

“Yeah,” Derek nodded. “It should run fine now.”

Stiles dropped his backpack to the floor of the garage as he came around the Jeep. He looked the inside over as if in awe then turned around to hug first Derek and then his dad.

“Thank you. Both of you. I was starting to think it’d never work again,” Stiles said as he pulled back from hugging Noah to look between him and Derek.

Noah clapped a hand on Derek’s shoulder. “Well, Derek here definitely knows his way around an engine.”

Derek closed the hood of the Jeep then moved closer to Stiles who wrinkled his nose but Smiled and let Derek pull him back into a hug.

“You smell like engine grease,” Stiles informed but he didn’t try to pull away. If anything he just pulled Derek tighter to him.

Noah smiled as he watched the two of them. Stiles was possibly the happiest he’d ever seen him and he was positive he had never seen Derek Hale of all people smile that brightly.

Stiles nuzzled his nose against Derek’s the way Noah had seen dogs do to show affection and Derek ruffled Stiles hair with a playful grin. They were good for each other.


End file.
